1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame for snapshots having a rotatable easel mounted on the back side of the picture frame for holding the frame in a secure, stable, upright position on a table surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of snapshot picture frames and easels. The frame can be made of a variety of materials including a wide range of plastics, cardboard, and metals.
The easel which is most commonly used is normally constructed of a heavyweight cardboard material or of metal. The easel is normally a flat slab which is attached by a hinge to the back surface of the picture frame. The easel slab typically has tapered or beveled edges along its free end permitting the frame to be oriented in either a vertical or horizontal position when placed upright on a tabletop. Since the easel slab is connected to the back side of the picture frame by a hinge, the easel tends to be unstable when the upright picture frame is moved or pushed even slightly. Even a slight agitation often causes the easel to collapse and the frame to fall from its upright position on the tabletop. Also since the material used for hinged easels is often of heavy thick material, the inclusion of such easels adds considerably to the overall cost, weight and thickness of the picture frame as a whole.
In view of the disadvantages of hinged easels, applicants have produced a low-cost, easily fabricated snapshot frame and easel of thin, lightweight construction, preferably of lightweight cardboard construction, which incorporates a novel design of the easel avoiding the need for a hinge. The novel easel design of the invention does not collapse upon moving the upright picture frame on the table surface.